


In Your Wildest Dreams

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, señor del crimen Bruce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: We've arrived at the placeWhere they open heartsAnd fill them up with loveFilled with love filled with loveThis on is pumping for youAs a mad thing startsIn your wildest Dreams - Barry White & Tina Turner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic del amigo secreto para María gay que pidió un "Superbat tierno con Bruce Maduro" del grupo de facebook Superbat: World´s Finnest.
> 
> Espero que sea de tu agrado, el título de la historia ha sido tomado de la canción del mismo nombre de Barry White & Tina Turner.

 

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo y Bruce Wayne bebió su último martini, sonrió en su camino a la salida a quienes aún tenían la suficiente lucidez para reconocerlo y largo una bocanada de aire sintiendo la brisa refrescante de la bahía de Gótica acariciar lánguidamente su rostro.

Era una noche inusualmente tranquila, a pesar de la excesiva celebración de cumpleaños que Hernán había organizado para Kirk, quienes habían desaparecido apenas una hora después de que la fiesta empezó.

No había podido escabullirse antes, aunque no era el anfitrión de la reunión, si era el anfitrión de la ciudad.

La Luna era brillante y no había una excesiva atmosfera de humo y hollín a su alrededor, era una buena sensación, lo suficiente para caminar alrededor del muelle antes de que Alfred volviera a recogerlo.

La última tanda de cohetes explotó en el cielo y entonces se dio cuenta de la silueta ligeramente encorvada a unos metros de él que descansaba sobre un olvidado barril de madera. La música aún se escuchaba a esa distancia, difusa e inteligible pero cadenciosa y sensual, y esa silueta se balanceaba sinuosa a su propio ritmo, murmurando algunas de las estrofas con inocente travesura, ¿Y por qué no?

No se suponía que él debía estarlo mirando.

_—…As it turns I see your face… Touch your eyes, your lips…_

Un último destello en el cielo ilumino la sonrisa más dulce y los ojos más azules que alguien con sus copas y tres horas de sueño pudiera observar, sin cuestionar su veracidad.

Y tenía que ser real porque las alucinaciones no saltaban con vergüenza en medio de una carcajada nerviosa, ni se sonrojaban como colegiales reajustando sus anteojos en un gesto  atolondrado.

Suspiro echándose el cabello hacia atrás, notando apenas el bote viejo frente al muchacho, era demasiado antiguo para su gusto, pero lucía limpio y bien cuidado. Un escandaloso quejido escapo de él y Bruce deseo no estar tan familiarizado con esos sonidos como lo estaba.

—Así que ya conoces a Hernán y Kirk.

—Uh, si, amantes enérgicos, personas agradables supongo, salvo cuando te echan de tu propia casa —explicó torpemente desordenando aún más ese nido de pájaros que llamaba cabello. Lindo.

—¿Cuánto exactamente llevas ahí? —cuestionó ligeramente escandalizado.

—Un par de horas, no es nada, se veían demasiado enamorados y yo en definitiva la he pasado peor, —suspiró no sin gracia, deslizando sus manos dentro de un par de pantalones demasiado sueltos para ser de su talla envuelto en un abrigo a cuadros que definitivamente  había visto días mejores, a pesar de eso ahí estaba la sonrisa bonita de nuevo.

—Aún no superan la luna de miel, seriamente empiezo a preocuparme acerca de que no lo hagan nunca, pero eso no les da derecho de ser unos completos idiotas —gimió frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Los aprecia mucho ¿no?

Bruce lo miro y se encogió de hombros, siempre estaba ahí para limpiar los desastres de todo el mundo.

—¿Quieres ir ahí y comer algo? Soy Bruce Wayne, por cierto un placer.

—Sabía, un placer conocerlo señor Wayne. Mi nombre es Clark Kent.

Hizo una suave venia que Bruce sintió ridículamente divertida y se acercó otro paso a él.

—Clark Kent, no suena como que eres de por aquí.

—No lo soy, estoy buscando… Vine a buscar trabajo. Y conseguí un bote, aún si no encuentro empleo aquí, seguiré teniendo una casa. Bueno espero… —susurro mirando divertido el balanceo de dicha casa.

Bruce lo considero un momento y luego camino hasta ponerse a su altura.

—Camina conmigo…

Clark lo observó inseguro unos instantes, desaliñado, demasiado confiado e imposiblemente atractivo, aún si era un señor del Crimen no tenía porque usar ese tono demandante, ordenando antes de pedir-

_—¡Hernán!_

Clark se sonrojo y corrió para alcanzarlo, ganándose un capricho divertido de esos labios sensuales.

Charlaron de todo y nada, lo suficiente para conocerse, entenderse, pero no lo suficiente para que Clark se viese implicado en cualquier cosa, y eso lo hizo ganarse una suave reprimenda.

—Soy más joven, no quiere decir que soy un completo idiota que no entiende la vida, aún si creo que hay más bondad en las personas de la que el mundo nos permite mostrar.

Y luego hablo sobre el accidente que lo dejo huérfano.

Era evidente que le dolía, pero ahí estaba, sonriendo y esforzándose, siendo ingenuo y confiado, alguien por completo distinto a las personas con las cuales debía lidiar a cada momento del día, tan completamente opuesto así mismo, de tal modo que cuando el amanecer despunto en el horizonte el ya estaba envuelto por completo en la presencia de Clark, como la canción de una sirena guiándote a un final atroz, con la dulce promesa de la más deliciosa compañía durante el tormento.

Alfred apareció a la vista, siempre puntual, siempre sereno. Y Bruce se inclinó hacia Clark susurrando promesas sucias a su oído.

Clark se sonrojo tan profusamente que Bruce casi pensó que se había pasado, y luego ocurrió, ni en sus sueños más salvajes esperó un beso torpe y tentativo, presionándose ansioso sobre su boca desprevenida.

La mirada determinada en Clark lo hizo sonreír maravillado, y con celo posesivo lo guió hacia las fauces de un monstruo determinado a hacerle las más dulces atrocidades.

_—Bienvenido a Ciudad Gótica Clark, me asegurare de que tu estancia sea agradable…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer Y Feliz Día de San Valentin :D


End file.
